Aku Cemburu
by Gogatsu no Kaze
Summary: Akhirnya cinta Hinata pada Naruto berbalas setelah bertepuk sebelah tangan selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi entah mengapa sekarang Hinata malah tak percaya diri untuk berdiri di sisi pemuda yang ia cintai. Ada apa sebenarnya/"Apa aku tak pantas untuknya?" gumam Hinata/#winter #for1canonniversary2015/Latar waktu setelah The Last/DLDR/Check it out!


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Typo, a little bit OOC**

 **Pairing: NaruHina**

 **Rate: T**

 **Gogatsu No Kaze**

 **present**

 _ **Aku Cemburu**_

 **AN:** Cerita ini menggunakan POV orang pertama a.k.a POV-nya Hinata

POV: Point of View

* * *

Hari ini aku tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyuman. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini adalah hari dimana diriku dan Naruto- _kun_ akan berkencan. Sudah berapa lama, ya? Kami tak pernah menghitungnya. Mungkin karena terlalu lama sampai-sampai kamipun lupa. Terlalu banyak misi yang diberikan Hokage pada kami di waktu yang bertabrakan. Jika aku ada misi, Naruto- _kun_ libur dari misi atau mengajar _taijutsu_ di Akademi. Disaat Naruto- _kun_ diberikan misi, aku yang libur dari misi. Atau kami berdua sama-sama diberikan misi di waktu yang bersamaan.

Begitulah kehidupan kami sebagai _shinobi_. Walaupun sekarang sudah bukan lagi zaman perang, misi yang diberikan kepada kami lebih kepada misi yang bersifat diplomasi atau membantu desa tetangga yang sedang terkena musibah.

Cukup! Saat ini lupakan dulu tentang misi dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan tentang hal itu. Hari ini hari spesialku dengan kekasihku. Mengatakan hal ini saja sudah sukses membuat wajahku memanas. Tentu saja! Seluruh hal yang berkaitan dengan Naruto- _kun_ selalu membuat jantungku berpacu lima kali lipat lebih cepat dengan sensasi ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan dalam perutku. Kami berjanji untuk bertemu di depan Akademi jam sepuluh pagi ini.

Aku melirik jam tangan yang kupakai dan jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul sepuluh kurang lima belas menit, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Naruto- _kun_. Apa dia lupa kan janji kami? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk membuang semua prasangka negatif yang hinggap disana. Mungkin saja dia ada keperluan terlebih dahulu sehingga terlambat ke tempat kami berjanji.

"Hinata!" Aku mendengar suara Naruto- _kun_ dari kejauhan. Kepalaku merespon ke asal suara. Aku langsung tersenyum saat melihat Naruto- _kun_ yang terengah-engah seraya melambai ke arahku.

Dia menyeka peluhnya yang ada di dahinya sambil mengatur nafasnya agar kembali normal. Aku kembali tersenyum. Tak sedetikpun mataku beralih darinya. Dari pemuda yang aku cintai.

"Apa ada yang aneh di wajahku?" Tanya Naruto- _kun_ padaku. Sepertinya dia menyadari tatapanku padanya.

Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku dan tertunduk malu. Wajahku pasti sudah seperti kepiting rebus saat ini. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan Naruto- _kun_ walaupun aku menundukkan kepalaku saat ini. Aku senang sekaligus malu. Sudah belasan tahun aku mengenalnya, tapi tak seharipun berjalan dengan normal jika disampingnya. Tapi setidaknya aku tak separah saat masih di akademi dulu. Aku yang dulu selalu pingsan saat Naruto- _kun_ menatap wajahku atau berdekatan denganku. Berarti sekarang sudah ada kemajuan.

"Kita mau kemana sekarang?" Tiba-tiba Naruto- _kun_ meraih tanganku.

Aku sempat menegang sebentar, lalu menerima genggaman tangannya walau dengan perasaan malu yang luar biasa seakan aku ingin mengubur diriku sendiri karenanya. Baiklah, ini terdengar berlebihan. Tapi inilah yang aku rasakan sekarang.

"Ke-kemanapun yang Naruto- _kun_ inginkan," jawabku.

" _Yosh_! Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita ke Ichiraku lalu berkeliling kota?" Tawarnya padaku.

Aku tak kuasa menahan tawaku dan dirinya menatapku dengan bingung. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu kalau Ichiraku akan jadi nomor teratas di daftar tempat kencan yang wajib kami kunjungi. Naruto- _kun_ sangat menyukai _ramen_ buatan Teuchi- _ojisan_ sudah sejak lama. Dan kesukaannya makan _ramen_ pun menular padaku. Aku bahkan pernah mengikuti lomba _ramen_ disana dan entah mengapa dirikulah yang keluar sebagai pemenangnya.

"Sepertinya sudah lama sekali aku tak berduaan denganmu, Hinata." Naruto- _kun_ mengeratkan genggaman tangannya padaku.

Aku mengangguk malu, "H-Hokage- _sama_ selalu memberikan kita misi yang mempersulit kita untuk bertemu. L-lagi pula a-aku dan Naruto- _kun_ bukan satu tim. Jadi sangat wajar kalau kita jarang bertemu."

"Kakashi- _sensei_ pasti sengaja melakukannya. Cih! Dia hanya iri karena aku sekarang sudah memilikimu sedangkan dia masih sendiri," Naruto- _kun_ terdengar kesal namun dengan raut wajah yang sangat lucu. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Wah, hari ini aku banyak tersenyum rupanya!

"H-Hokage- _sama_ tak mungkin memiliki pikiran seperti itu, Naruto- _kun_ ," jawabku dengan sedikit terkikik geli.

"Siapa tahu? Masa mudanya dia habiskan untuk membaca novel Ero- _sennin_ serta berkeliaran di kota dengan Geji Mayu- _sensei_. Tak ada yang bisa menebak jalan pikirannya , Hinata. Bahkan aku yang merupakan muridnya."

Aku kembali terkikik dan Naruto- _kun_ kembali menatapku. Seperti inilah perbincangan yang selalu kami lakukan saat kami berkencan. Kami selalu membicarakan tentang misi, teman-teman kami, atau masa lalu kami. Jika diibaratkan sebagai buku, Naruto- _kun_ adalah sebuah buku dengan sampul yang mencolok serta banyak dicari orang lain karena isinya yang mudah dicerna. Sangat menyenangkan dan menghibur. Lain halnya denganku yang bagaikan buku di rak paling pojok dan diletakkan di barisan paling bawah. Berdebu dan tak ada yang mau membacanya. Terdengar suram, ya?

"Kapan lagi kita bisa berbincang sepuas ini? Aku ingin selama mungkin merasakannya," ucapan Naruto- _kun_ membuyarkan lamunanku.

"S-sepertinya mulai bulan depan aku tak akan ada misi. Ayahku meminta H-Hokage- _sama_ untuk meliburkanku selama satu bulan," ucapku pada Naruto- _kun_.

"Satu bulan?"

Aku mengangguk, "A-akan ada latihan selama satu bulan untuk meningkatkan kemampuan _kekkei_ _genkai_ kami para Klan Hyuuga. I-itu sudah tradisi. Dulu saat m-masih _genin_ , aku selalu berlatih dengan Neji- _niisan_. T-tapi sekarang a-aku hanya berlatih dengan Hanabi atau Kou."

Mengingat Neji- _niisan_ mengingatkanku akan masa laluku. Dia rela mengorbankan nyawanya saat Perang Dunia _Shinobi_ dua tahun yang lalu. Aku menyayanginya. Dan nampaknya Naruto- _kun_ juga merasa sangat kehilangan Neji- _niisan_. Dua tahun lalu, saat semua _shinobi_ Konoha memberi penghormatan terakhir pada para _shinobi_ yang gugur di medan perang, Naruto- _kun_ berada disampingku. Dia memberi penghormatan terakhir pada Neji- _niisan_ karena merasa telah diselamatkan oleh _Nii_ -san. Temannya yang ia banggakan.

"Karena kau sudah mengingatkanku, bagaimana kalau sebelum pulang nanti kita berkunjung ke makam Neji?" ajak Naruto- _kun_.

Jujur, aku sempat sedikit terkejut atas ajakannya yang tiba-tiba ini. Namun lagi-lagi bibirku menyunggingkan senyuman untuknya. "Baiklah. Itu ide yang sangat bagus," jawabku.

* * *

 **-Aku Cemburu-**

* * *

"Kenyangnya!" seru Naruto- _kun_ saat kami selesai menghabiskan satu porsi _ramen_ di kedai Teuchi- _ojisan_. "Setelah ini kita ke tempat yang kau inginkan, bagaimana?"

Aku terdiam sejenak mendengar perkataan Naruto- _kun_. Senang rasanya saat ia perhatian padaku. "Aku mau ke toko buku. Ingin membeli buku tentang kerajinan tangan. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering membuat kerajinan tangan dengan bunga yang dikeringkan. Ah iya, selain itu aku mau-"

"Naruto- _senpai_!"

Terdengar suara gadis memanggil dari arah belakang kami. Aku dan Naruto- _kun_ menoleh bersamaan ke asal suara. Aku melihat tiga orang gadis melambai riang ke arah kami, aku dan Naruto- _kun_ , atau bisa dikatakan hanya ke arah Naruto- _kun_. Agak menyebalkan memang.

"Kalian! Baru saja menyelesaikan misi?" sapa Naruto- _kun_ dengan senyumannya yang lebar. Dia memang selalu seperti ini pada siapapun.

Salah satu dari mereka melirikku lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke Naruto- _kun_. Gadis yang lain memegang lengan Naruto- _kun_ dengan sedikit manja seraya mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Naruto- _kun_. Ke tubuh kekasihku. Mereka tak memperdulikanku sama sekali. _Hey_ , aku ini kekasihnya!

" _Senpai_ , kapan ke Akademi lagi? _Taijutsu_ kami belum bagus dan sempurna," sekarang gadis ketiga yang mulai beraksi. Dia menggunakan nada genitnya saat berbicara dengan Naruto.

Naruto- _kun_ terlihat agak risih, walaupun dia tak menyingkirkan tangan gadis yang ada di lengannya. Oh baiklah, silahkan bilang kalau aku ini pencemburu. Ya, begitulah diriku. Pemandangan seperti ini bukan sekali dua kali aku saksikan. Hampir setiap kami bersama, Naruto- _kun_ selalu dihampiri para gadis. Dan semuanya makin menggila setelah misi penyelamatan adikku yang juga merupakan misi penyelamatan bumi. Bahkan saat kami belum jadi sepasang kekasih, aku pernah cemburu pada Naruto- _kun_ yang dikelilingi para gadis. Para gadis yang sekarang bermanjaan dengan Naruto- _kun_.

"Sepertinya kami harus pergi sekarang. Ayo, Hinata," entah hanya perasaanku saja tapi sepertinya Naruto- _kun_ merasakan kegelisahanku karena para gadis itu.

Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, salah satu gadis berambut panjang sepunggung menyelaku. " _Senpai_ , kenapa terburu-buru? Hari masih siang. Disini saja bersama kami, ya?"

Ingin rasanya aku menyeret Naruto- _kun_ dari sini dan melarikan diri ke tempat yang tidak mereka ketahui. Tapi itu namanya egois, bukan? Memang belum lama semenjak kami menjalin hubungan. Hanya orang-orang terdekat saja yang mengetahui hubungan kami. Tapi tetap saja aku merasa tak rela jika harus menghadapi hal ini terus.

Aku menghela nafas seraya memejamkan mataku sejenak, lalu berkata, "N-Naruto- _kun_ , se-sepertinya aku ke toko buku sendiri saja." Tanpa mendengar balasan dari Naruto- _kun_ aku langsung berlari meninggalkan kedai _ramen_ dan meninggalkannya yang mungkin masih bingung dengan diriku.

Aku mendengar teriakan Naruto- _kun_ yang memanggil-manggil namaku. Tapi aku tak kuasa untuk menoleh ke arahnya. Otakku hanya memerintahkan tubuhku untuk terus berlari menjauh darinya. Entah apa yang merasukiku, akupun tak mengerti. Apakah ini yang dinamakan cemburu buta?

* * *

 **-Aku Cemburu-**

* * *

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian di kedai _ramen_. Aku dan Naruto- _kun_ tak saling bertemu hingga saat ini. Sebenarnya itu karena aku yang selalu menghindarinya. Sensor motorikku bekerja berlawanan dengan perintah otak. Di saat aku ingin mendekat, kakiku terasa berat. Aku bagaikan patung. Di saat Naruto- _kun_ menghampiriku, kakiku malah bergerak untuk menjauh. Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?

Suatu ketika Sakura- _san_ , teman Naruto- _kun_ yang juga satu tim dengannya, menghampiriku yang baru saja keluar dari kantor Hokage. Dia tersenyum padaku lalu mengajakku untuk berbincang sebentar sebelum aku pulang ke rumah.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" tanyanya disela-sela obrolan kami.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Ini semua salahku. Aku sendiri juga tak tahu mengapa aku melakukan hal ini."

"Akhir-akhir ini Naruto sangat kacau. Sering kali aku melihatnya berkeliaran mencarimu dan terkadang aku melihatmu sengaja bersembunyi darinya. Apa kalian sedang bermain petak umpet?"

Aku menatap batang teh yang berdiri tegak di dalam gelasku, melihat pantulan diriku yang samar disana. "Aku tahu ini terdengar aneh, tapi terkadang aku merasa Naruto- _kun_ makin jauh dariku. Aku merasa kalau pada akhirnya dia akan berada di tempat yang tak bisa kuraih. Aku merasakannya setiap kali aku bersama dengannya."

Sakura- _san_ meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya, "Hinata, kau sudah lupa apa yang kukatakan pada saat Festival _Rinne_? Saat kau ingin memberikan syal pada Si Bodoh itu?"

Aku mengingat kembali ketika dua bulan yang lalu, saat Konoha merayakan Festival _Rinne_. Aku memang membuatkan syal untuk Naruto- _kun_ sebagai lambang betapa aku mencintainya. Aku tak pernah lupa bagaimana masa-masa yang kulewati saat aku merajut syal itu dengan sepenuh hati. Bahkan sampai aku lupa waktu.

"Percaya dirilah, Hinata. Naruto sangat mencintaimu," ucap Sakura- _san_ sekali lagi. Ia menyemangatiku dan bukan hanya kali ini saja. Sudah sering Sakura- _san_ menyemangatiku untuk terus mengejar Naruto- _kun_.

"Terimakasih, Sakura- _san_. Kau teman yang baik," balasku.

Sakura- _san_ menghabiskan manisan yang ada di mangkuknya lalu kembali menatapku, "Aku lupa menceritakan hal ini padamu, Hinata."

"Apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Kau tahu, Naruto patah hati saat kau menolaknya dan kau lebih memilih untuk pergi bersama Toneri." Perkataan Sakura- _san_ lantas membuat pipiku merona dan aku menatapnya tak percaya.

"Benarkah?"

Sakura- _san_ tertawa seraya menganggukkan kepalanya, "Setelah Toneri mengalahkannya dan berhasil membawamu, Naruto pingsan selama tiga hari. Aku dengar dari Sai kalau dia terus menyebut namamu dalam tidurnya. Sangat romantis, bukan?"

Mataku terbelalak, aku sungguh terkejut. Aku belum mendengar cerita ini dari siapapun. Ya, itu karena tim yang ikut dalam misi penyelamatan adikku sebenarnya bukan rekan satu timku. Saat itupun aku juga hanya sukarelawan yang ikut karena aku ingin ikut andil dalam penyelamatan Hanabi.

"Setelah bangun, orang pertama yang ia panggil adalah kau. Lalu setelahnya ia jadi menyebalkan karena tak mau melanjutkan misi tanpa alasan. Aku yang saat itu kelelahan, mendengar Shikamaru berteriak padanya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menghampiriku yang terbujur lemah, lalu ia mengatakan kalau dirinya telah mengakui perasaannya padamu. Dia terlihat sangat putus asa dan hancur. Aku tak pernah melihat Naruto yang seperti itu setelah Sasuke- _kun_ kembali ke Konoha. Dia patah hati saat itu. Dan semua itu karenamu, Hinata."

Mataku terasa pedih setelah mendengar cerita dari Sakura- _san_. Tak terasa air mata mengalir dari mataku. _Kami_ -sama, aku tak tahu kalau Naruto- _kun_ begitu mencintaiku. Bahkan setelah kami berhasil mengalahkan Toneri, Naruto- _kun_ berkata kalau dia ingin selalu bersamaku. Mengapa aku meragukannya? Mengapa aku termakan kecemburuanku sendiri? Dan terlebih lagi, mengapa aku sebodoh ini?

Aku tak peduli dengan tatapan orang padaku. Dengan menangis aku merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa. Sakura- _san_ kembali meraih tanganku untuk menenangkanku. Dan kini aku telah memantapkan hatiku. Aku ingin meminta maaf pada Naruto- _kun_. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku merindukannya.

* * *

 **-Aku Cemburu-**

* * *

Setelah mendengar cerita dari Sakura- _san_ , aku bergegas pergi meninggalkan kedai dan menuju kedai _ramen_. Tempat yang paling berpotensi jika mencari Naruto- _kun_. Tapi ketika aku tiba disana, Naruto- _kun_ tak ada. Aku bertanya pada Teuchi-o _jisan_ , " _Oji_ -san, apakah hari ini Naruto- _kun_ kesini?"

 _Oji_ -san mengerutkan dahinya lalu berkata, "Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tak mampir ke kedaiku. Tidak biasanya dia seperti itu. Apalagi ku dengar dia tidak mau menerima misi hampir satu minggu ini."

Hampir satu minggu? Berarti terhitung sejak aku menghindari Naruto-kun. Ternyata Sakura-san benar. Aku telah mengacaukan Naruto- _kun_. "Terimakasih, _Oji_ -san. Jika Naruto- _kun_ kesini, tolong katakan aku mencarinya." Aku merasa sangat bersalah pada Naruto- _kun_.

Aku berlari lagi dan kali ini menuju apartemennya. Aku mengetuk pintunya seraya memanggil namanya. Tapi tak ada respon dari dalam. Kugunakan _byakugan_ untuk melihat keadaan di dalam. Tapi tak ada Naruto- _kun_ disana. Selanjutnya aku berlari ke kantor Hokage. Disana juga tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Naruto- _kun_. Aku bertanya pada orang-orang yang berada disana dan salah satu dari mereka mengatakan kalau satu jam yang lalu ia melihat Naruto- _kun_ bergegas meninggalkan kantor Hokage. Namun sayangnya orang tersebut tak tahu tempat mana yang Naruto- _kun_ tuju. Kau dimana, Naruto- _kun_?

Tak terasa langit berubah semakin jingga. Itu tandanya sebentar lagi malam akan tiba. Apa aku harus menghentikan pencarianku hari ini? Tapi aku ingin bertemu dengan Naruto- _kun_ sekarang. Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana. Bahkan ketempat Naruto- _kun_ sering berlatih. Dia tak ada disana. Aku harus kemana lagi?

Aku tak tahu lagi harus kemana. Semua tempat di desa telah kudatangi. Tapi tak satu tempatpun kulihat keberadaan Naruto- _kun_. Aku sudah mulai putus asa saat ini. Kakiku melangkah semaunya. Aku tak punya arah tujuan lagi. Pulang kerumahpun rasanya juga berat. Ini semua salah. Aku yang salah.

 _Kami_ -sama, setidaknya pertemukan aku dengan Naruto- _kun_ dulu. Pikiranku kacau, segalanya hanya tentangnya. Seandainya saja aku bertemu dengannya aku ingin mengatakan banyak hal. Aku tak mau seperti ini. Sakit rasanya.

Tanpa sadar, aku sudah berada di area pemakaman desa. Ah, aku jadi ingat janji kami saat kencan waktu itu. Naruto- _kun_ mengajakku untuk mengunjungi makam Neji- _niisan_. Tapi semuanya jadi kacau hanya karena kecemburuanku. Tepat di depanku adalah nisan milik Neji- _niisan_. Aku bersimpuh, memejamkan mata, serta berdoa sejenak. Lalu dengan tubuh yang agak lunglai, aku mencoba berdiri.

" _Nii_ -san, apa yang telah kulakukan? Aku menghancurkan segalanya. Aku menghancurkan kebahagiaanku sendiri. Aku menghancurkan diriku," air mata mulai membanjiri pipiku. Aku terisak di depan makan Neji- _niisan_. Kukepalkan telapak tanganku erat-erat. Aku benci dengan diriku saat ini.

"Aku mencintainya, _Nii_ -san. Sangat. Dan aku juga tahu kalau dia begitu mencintaiku. Tapi mengapa tetap saja aku masih meragukan perasaannya padaku? Aku sangat bodoh." Badanku gemetar karena menahan amarah yang berkecamuk dalam hatiku. Hatiku meraung. "Apa aku tak pantas untuknya? Dia begitu bersinar. Sedangkan aku?"

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, Hinata." Tiba-tiba ada lengan yang memelukku dari belakang. Aku mengenalinya. Itu Naruto- _kun_. Sebelumnya aku tak merasakan hawa keberadaannya. Mungkin dia menggunakan _shunsin no jutsu._

Aku kembali terisak saat merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar ke tubuhku yang berasal dari Naruto- _kun_. Dia mempererat pelukannya. Tubuhnya gemetar dibelakangku. Dia tak mengatakan apapun. Nafasnya memburu dan kepalanya ia sandarkan ke kepalaku. Dia nampak kelelahan, sama sepertiku.

"Maafkan aku," ucapku di sela-sela isakanku. Aku bagaikan anak kecil yang menangis karena ketahuan berbuat nakal oleh orangtuanya.

"Maafkan aku juga," bisiknya ke telingaku. Sensasi itu membuatku merinding. Aku merasakan nafasnya di tengkukku.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku," gumamku tak henti-hentinya. Ada banyak yang ingin kuutarakan tapi hanya kata maaf yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Jangan seperti ini lagi, Hinata. Kau membuatku kacau," Naruto- _kun_ memutar tubuhku untuk mengahadap ke arahnya. "Jangan meninggalkanku," Dia kembali memelukku. Aku terkurung dalam lengannya yang begitu posesif. Seakan-akan ia takut kalau aku akan pergi jauh darinya.

"Tidak akan pernah, Naruto- _kun_. Aku janji." Aku membalas pelukannya. Naruto- _kun_ terlihat sangat rapuh saat ini. Apa itu semua karenaku?

Perlahan, Naruto- _kun_ melepaskan pelukannya padaku dan bertanya, "Bisakah kau katakan apa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Jika itu salahku, aku akan memperbaikinya. Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Kau tahu betapa takutnya aku saat berpikir kau akan meninggalkanku? Tidak! Aku tak mau merasakannya lagi. Aku tak mau, Hinata," aku terenyuh dengan kata-kata yang Naruto- _kun_ ucapkan. Benar saja, aku mulai menangis lagi. Akibatnya Naruto- _kun_ terlihat panik karenaku. "A-ada kata-kataku yang salah? Ka-kalau ada, a-aku minta maaf. Jangan menangis lagi, Hinata. Ya?" ia menghapus air mataku dengan ibu jarinya.

Aku menghela nafas sejenak lalu berkata, "Ini salahku, Naruto- _kun_. A-aku tak percaya pada diriku sendiri. Aku selalu berpikir kalau aku tak p-pantas untukmu."

"Tak pantas? Kau?" Naruto- _kun_ terlihat bingung dengan ucapanku.

"K-kau pahlawan desa, Naruto- _kun_. K-kau begitu bersinar. Aku merasa kau a-akan menghilang dariku, akan berada di tempat yang tak bisa kuraih. Aku ini bu-bukan apa-apa, Naruto- _kun_." Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Semua perkataan yang kuucapkan adalah kebenaran. Masih ada gadis lain yang lebih pantas untuknya. Walaupun aku sangat mencintainya dan tak akan sanggup jika dirinya bersama gadis lain. Namun demi kebahagiaannya, aku rela meskipun aku terluka karenanya.

Aku melihat Naruto- _kun_ mengusap wajahnya, terlihat terkejut dan tak percaya. Kedua tangannya lalu memegang bahuku, "Dengarkan aku, Hinata. Dengarkan dan jangan berkata apapun sebelum aku selesai." Aku mengangguk mengiyakan permintaannya. Aku agak takut dengan nada yang Naruto- _kun_ gunakan saat ini. Auranya begitu gelap. Apa dia sedang marah?

"Hinata, kau tidak lupa kan dengan apa yang aku katakan setelah kita membawa pulang Hanabi?" Aku mengangguk lemah, Naruto- _kun_ lalu melanjutkan lagi, "Sampai akhir, aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Aku tak ingin orang lain selain dirimu, Hinata. Tak bisakah kau percaya dengan apa yang aku ucapkan padamu?"

Aku menangis lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya juga aku mengutuki kebodohanku. _Kami_ -sama, pemuda yang ada dihadapanku ini begitu jujur dengan perasaannya padaku. Mengapa aku masih meragukannya? Apa yang terjadi pada diriku?

Aku memeluknya dengan segenap hatiku. Dia membalasnya dengan pelukan yang sama hangatnya. Aku kembali terisak. Ya, aku ini memang gadis yang cengeng. Tapi aku merasa bersyukur karena Naruto- _kun_ ada disampingku. Anugrah yang _Kami_ -sama berikan padaku tak terhingga karena ia telah memberikan pemuda yang telah aku cintai lebih dari separuh umurku ini padaku dan pemuda ini akan terus kucintai selamanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Apa aku harus terus mengucapkannya sampai kau benar-benar percaya kalau semua ini bukan sebuah kebohongan?"

Aku menggeleng lemah seraya melepaskan pelukanku. Tangan Naruto- _kun_ menangkup kedua pipiku dan menyapu air mata yang tersisa. "Dan pria yang akan menghapus air matamu hanyalah aku, Hinata. Oh, bukan berarti aku akan selalu membuatmu menangis. Ya, kau tahu maksudku 'kan?"

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto- _kun_. Kusandarkan wajahku pada sentuhannya, "Aku percaya padamu."

Kurasakan tangan Naruto- _kun_ sedikit menegang. Kutengadahkan kepalaku untuk melihat wajahnya. Dirinya tersenyum untukku. Entah karena efek hari yang semakin sore tetapi wajah Naruto- _kun_ terlihat merona. Ibu jarinya mengelus pipiku lagi. Perlahan wajahnya mendekat ke arahku dan sontak membuat jantungku nyaris melompat dari tempatnya.

Dengan reflek aku menutup mataku. Lalu kudengar Naruto- _kun_ menahan tawanya. Aku membuka mataku dan kurasakan hawa panas menjalar di sekujur tubuhku. Aku malu sekali. _Kami_ -sama! Siapapun! Bantu aku untuk mengubur diriku sendiri di dalam tanah! Aku sangat malu. Kukira Naruto- _kun_ ingin menciumku.

Naruto- _kun_ tertawa karena reaksiku yang mungkin dimatanya terlihat sangat lucu. Aku sudah nyaris pingsan karena terlalu malu. Kapan Naruto- _kun_ berhenti menggodaku? Ah, sepertinya tak akan. Dia selalu menggodaku setiap saat.

"Ka-kau-" dengan cepat Naruto- _kun_ menciumku. Bahkan sampai aku lupa bernafas. Wajahku pasti terlihat bodoh sekarang karena terkejut.

"Aku serius," ucapnya seraya tertawa. Wajahnya kembali mendekat padaku, tapi aku tak mau tertipu lagi. Aku tak mau memejamkan mataku, walaupun otakku memerintahkannya.

Kulihat wajahnya semakin mendekat. Naruto- _kun_ juga bersiap menutup matanya. Namun dia terhenti, "Kau mau melakukannya sambil membuka matamu?" tanyanya padaku.

"Hah?" Aku benar-benar tak mengerti ucapannya.

"Kalau begitu, baiklah," Naruto- _kun_ menempelkan bibirnya padaku. Memberikanku kecupan kecil

Dan saat itu juga aku tersadar kalau sekarang dia tak menggodaku. Perlahan aku menutup kedua mataku. Merasakan sensasi kecupan yang Naruto- _kun_ berikan. Tubuhku merinding dibuatnya. Kakiku bagaikan mati rasa. Aku tak sanggup berdiri. Lalu kurasakan tangan Naruto- _kun_ berpindah ke kepala dan pinggangku. Membuatku lebih mendekat padanya. Dia menopang diriku.

Dan tak perlu waktu lama Naruto- _kun_ merubah kecupan-kecupan kecilnya menjadi lumatan yang panas dan begitu menuntut. Aku terbuai dengan belaian bibirnya. Kekasihku begitu manis. Dialah orang yang aku cintai seumur hidupku.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto- _kun_ menyudahi ciumannya. Nafas kami berdua memburu. Dia lalu menyatukan dahinya ke dahiku dan berkata, "Jadi kita sudah berbaikan, bukan?"

* * *

 **-Aku Cemburu-**

* * *

 **-FIN-**

* * *

ALOHAAAAAAAA!

Apa kabar teman-teman semua? Tak terasa sudah akhir tahun ya? Hahaha

Aku kembali lagi dengan sumbangan karyaku untuk merayakan First Canonniversary. HOOORRRAAAYYY!

Gak terasa sudah satu tahun OTP tercinta kita canon. HELL YEAH!

Semoga ikatan diantara kita, para shipper NH, gak akan renggang selamanya. Hahahaha, lebay.

Yosh, terus dukung aku agar bisa mengeluarkan karya yang lebih baik lagi!

ADIOS!


End file.
